


Two Paths

by onetether



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Meant To Be, Parallels, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, crossing - Freeform, fuse - Freeform, i just love these two, the sun and the moon, two paths, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: Created for Day 3: Fuse, of Zutara Week 2020.Katara and Zuko’s paths have paralleled, crossed, and then met. What if their paths fused?A really short one shot thing.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	Two Paths

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one shot/Drabble thing that popped in my brain at like 2 AM. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there were two paths. These paths were right next to each other. Extending farther than any mortal eye could see.

At first, they were parallel to each other, never expecting to meet.

_ “But, I haven’t lost hope.” _

_ “The Avatar gives Zuko hope.” _

Then, as a causality, the two paths crossed. A barricade to their journey.

_ “You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.” _

_ “I thought you changed! I have changed.”  _

But the two paths had not yet ended, this barricade would not stop the paths from continuing. Like the steady flow of a river, and the expected rise of the sun, the paths went on.

_ “Their villages were enemies, so they could not be together.” _

_ “But their love was strong, and they found a way.” _

The two paths crossed again, but in this instance, no barricade was formed. The two paths, as infinite and magnificent as the bright blue sea,  _ fused _ together, and became one path. A balanced path. Of fire and water, light and dark, push and pull, yin and yang. 

One path that led to love, and peace. 

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “I think I’m the one that should be thanking you.” _

When the path had reached it end, it went into the dark, still bursting with life and happiness.

“I love you Katara.”

“I know.”

_________________________________

_ Tell me what is more beautiful.  _

_ How the moon lets the sun shine throughout the day or the way the sun lets the moon glimmer at night _

_ s.b. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
